


As the Seasons Changed, So did He

by KoroGunso8



Category: Original Work, Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, More To Add Later, Other, those roles are the most prominent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoroGunso8/pseuds/KoroGunso8
Summary: A love story between an investigator dissatisfied with their current lover and a worn man whose personality changes by the seasons.





	

It’s freezing cold.

 

It’s so cold that Maxie’s gloveless fingers shake as they take down notes during the town meeting. Licking their cracked lips, they scrunch in on themselves to harness their fading body heat. Luckily for them and everyone else at the meeting, it didn’t start snowing because the town already was buried last night and no one wanted anymore. Not even the Jester, who always loves hiding in bushes and throwing snowballs at any unfortunate soul that steps out from their warm homes, was enjoying the thick layer of snow and ice that covered the town. 

 

Pierrot the jester, who’s dressed in a pig polka dot coat and checkered pants with a scarf wrapped around the pale lips mutters, “I-it’s supposed to be spring!” they can’t help but shake from the cold, “No one can even sneak around because the snow is so high!” they sneeze and scoot closer to Raphael, the executioner, who’s still wearing that same dingy, grey sweater. His lips are blue and his cheeks a sickly pink, the crazed man is probably suffering from the flu, but he refuses to treat himself or wear anything warmer. 

 

Suddenly, Aleistair, a fairly attractive man whose long ginger hair is tied into a long braid that nearly touch the ground whenever he sat, clears his throat, “ What would you be doing sneaking around at night?” he narrows his eyes in suspicion as he accuses Pierrot of deeds against the town. 

 

“Oh…” Pierrot giggles, “Nothing’.” They suspiciously avoid the question and look at the ground. 

 

“Well that doesn’t seem very convincing to me…” Aleistair is a newcomer to the town, having arrived just before the snow started falling. The first time he came, he claimed that their were ‘monsters in the town to be purged’, that day he lost all respect from the townies. “I cast my vote for the clown… there is no fucking way… it’s...innocent.” he sneers, his bright green eyes glaring with an intense hostility.

 

Raphael quickly comes to his friends rescue, to his target’s dismay, “Why are you questioning Pierrot! Plenty of townies stay at home every night!” he narrows his eyes, “You know… Raphael has seen your footprints tracking in the snow! Care to explain what you are doing sneaking around late at night?” He redirects the question back to his target.

 

“Hey! All am saying is that I think it’s very sus for someone who stays in their house all night to say such dumbass statement. Either they are some kind of serial killer or mafia scum!” He defends himself. “And what I do at night is none of your damn business.” that response sparks some murmurs throughout the town but no one actually speaks up, except for the executioner. He is relentless. 

 

“That sounds more like something mafia scum would say! Raphael cast his vote for the obvious mafioso!” He shouts in outrage and Quinn, Maxwell’s reclusive boyfriend that actually decided to show up at today's meeting, jumps suspiciously at the mention and flashes a worried glance at Mr. Feliciano, the mayor’s younger brother. 

 

Mr. Feliciano glares at daggers at Quinn and Quinn in response puts an arm around Maxwell and anxiously stares at his hands. Maxwell jumps at the sudden contact and shifts uncomfortably in their “boyfriend's” grasp. Once settled, they jot down the suspicious behavior in their notebook and glance at Quinn. The boy’s still nervously tapping his finger on his thigh and attacking his lips with his teeth. 

 

Maxwell sighs, they thought the boy could act suspiciously sometimes, but they’re sure they are innocent. Someone as anxious and impulsive as Quinn is dangerous and could be violent, but they’re sure the sweet boy wouldn’t intentionally hurt anyone, it’s just that he’s bad around crowds. Maxwell just makes a note to poke around his house a bit tonight, just to make sure she’s innocent and out of genuine worry for a friend.

 

The accused mafioso grits his teeth, “How many times do I have to tell you I am not a killer! I swear to god you’re just obsessed with me! Why don’t you fuck off and get a life!” Aleistair was responsible for Raphael's spiral into insanity, he did murder his wife and his wife’s littler girl. That day the town was in outrage, but he received no repercussions because they were the vampire creatures he’d been preaching to the town for weeks. Raphael was obviously not okay with the lack of retribution and has been on his case ever since which is why today is no different from any other. Most of the town doesn’t stop the executioner from ridiculing him every meeting, he dug his own grave.

 

“Raphael does have a life and it includes catching low life scum like you!” Raphael stands up and continues, “You’re the real inhuman trash that should be murdered and left to rot!” 

 

Aleistair, outraged, stands to his feet and shouts back, “ Shut the fuck up! You’re a complete fucking wack job!” that insult gets some townies to chuckle at the hypocrisy in that statement, “All I did was purge the town of creatures that have plagued humanity for centuries! I think you’re the one here that needs to lynched for housing such foul demons! I should’ve kill you that night!” Aleistair immediately regrets that statement as he received glares from several townies for his insensitivity.

 

Raphael's expression darkness as he starts walking towards Aleistair, his eyes filled with mad bloodlust. Everyone looks on with grim anticipation for a fight until the executioner is grabbed by a man in suspenders. He whispers something into his ear and he immediately calms down, The man then leads him out of the meeting without a word to the town. 

 

Maxie, upon closer inspection notices that the man has similar facial features to the executioner, except, the man seems tired, much too tired. ‘Brothers?’ Maxie concludes and jots down in their journal for later.

 

The mayor clears his throat, “Um… Well it looks like the old doctor has been taken care so… Everyone enjoy your night!” he steps down from the podium and walks back to his house with Erika, the bodyguard, filling in close behind him. Aleistair rolls his eyes and stomps through the snow towards his own house, mumbling curses to himself.

 

Everyone stands up to leave to their respective homes except for Quinn, who’s still holding on tightly to Maxwell's body. They pry his hand from around their body and stands up to leave. Quinn’s head snaps up, Maxwell moving out of his grasp seemed to have stir him from whatever nightmare he’d thrown himself into. 

 

He reaches out only for Maxwell to move their hand away. He frowns a little bit then forces a small smile. “O-oh… sorry I zoned out… is the meeting over?” he questions staring at them with black orbs clouded with confusion and pain. 

 

“Yeah… it ended a couple minutes ago.” they say as they pull their hand from the boy’s grasp. For them this relationship is awkward, they love Quinn, they really do, except they just can’t think of them as more than a friend. It’s not just that they don’t like him that way, Quinn is just so damaged that Mawell just doesn’t have time to take care of him. They thought it sounded selfish but trying to solve the mysteries of the town and taking care of a child just felt like too much, however, the didn’t have the heart to let him down. “I’m going home, you should too.”

 

“O-okay.” Quinn stands to follow Maxwell until they stop.

 

“You should go to your home,” they clarify as nicely as possible but despite their efforts, Quinn stare at them as if they had just strangled his heart in front of his eyes. They give him a sympathetic look and reach out to him. “Look Quin-”

 

“No. I understand. See you tomorrow.” He mutters emotionlessly then turns and walks away without another word. 

 

“Goodnight!” Maxwell waves to his turned back as he trudges through the snow to his house on the far side of town. They sigh, knowing Quinn he probably hates himself right now, they make it a priority get home quickly so they can talk to him tonight. He really needs some reassurance.

 

 

Maxwell, after having a warm bowl of chicken noodle soup to endure the frigid night, slips back into their warm blue coat, wraps a red scarf around their neck, and opens the door to step outside. They walk towards the street praying that the transporter would fuck off for one night so they can check on their damaged boyfriend. That past week, they’ve been transported by the man, every single day and at this point, the notes and roles are so mixed up, they aren’t sure what houses they’ve been in. 

 

They sigh in relief and start the walk to Quinn's house until they notice a black vehicle pull up in front of them, to their dismay. Maxie lets out an exasperated groan when the transporter, a man dressed in dark green winter coat, a scarf folded up too high it covers his nose, and a brown cap that conceals his eyes, opens the black car’s back door and wait patiently for them to get in. Maxwell scoffed at the arrogance the irritating man radiated as they reluctantly got into the vehicle. 

 

He gently shuts the door and settles into the driver’s seat, “You two comfortable back there?” he mutters his voice muffled by his scarf. Maxwell hears an exasperated groan come from the other side of the car, they remember that they had also been enduring this torture for that past week. They smile a bit, meeting the mysterious man is the only thing keeping them from kicking the transporter in the shins and hauling ass to their boyfriends house.

 

“Um...Hi…” Maxwell mutters after the transporter takes off to who knows where. 

 

The man had his leg resting upon his other as he looked through the fogged windows. He licks his lips and taps his gloved hand against his folded leg. “Hello again.” He replies, his tone bored and annoyed.

 

“Uh… How are you?” they try to get a glimpse of the man's face but it’s much too dark, all they can see is his icy blue eyes eerily reflecting the light of the moon.

 

The man chuckles, “I’d be much better if-” he raises his voice, “this transporting imbecile would leave me alone.” venom seeps into his words as lets a loud breath out of his nose. He goes back to leaning the window obviously not wanting to talk anymore.

 

“I agree, I have to keep myself from reaching over and strangling him for putting me through this shit every nigh when I have more important things to do.” Maxwell adds on, expressing their own frustration. They both glared daggers into the transports back and he visibly cringes.

 

“I’m right here you know…” the transporter mutters, his confidence wavering as he slouches in his seat to hide from their malice. “Hey tonight we are gonna have to take a pit stop, I forgot to fill up on gas.” They both groan knowing they probably won’t be able to do what they even came out for.

 

Maxwell frowns and takes out their notebook to start doodling and the man next to her lets out a tired yawn. The next time Maxwell looks up from their notes and doodles, he’s quietly dozed, his cheek cutely pressed against the glass. Maxie couldn't help their face heating up as they smile.

 

Over an hour of riding later, the transporter stops the car to get out. Maxwell groans and slouches in their seat, at least the car is warm. Their eyes flash over to their right as the other passenger to admire his rather attractive face that is still covered by darkness as he stirs from his slumber.

 

“Hello…” Max greets him as he yawns and turns to them, a sleepy look in their eyes.

 

“Hello, Miss.” He coos and rubs his eyes, “May I ask how long I’ve been out?” Maxwell has to stop themselves for physically cringing as they are misgendered, but they remind themselves the only person they outed to so far was Quinn. Quinn didn’t have that spectacular of a reaction but it was expected. Quinn is horrible with people and even worse at expressing and controlling his emotions.

 

“Well… An Hour or so. If he’s getting gas he probably had to go a bit out of town so-” they glance at their watch a groan, “It’s already 11 Pm so we shouldn’t be back in town till 1…” They meet the man’s eyes and look away blushing.

 

He raises a brow and pulls down his hat so it covers his ear, “Well that isn’t good...I won’t have time to…damn transporter...” he trails off seeming to seethe in anger for a second before noticing them. “Oh...sorry… I’m just really getting sick of this.” he taps finger against his thigh in irritation.

 

“I don’t mind...We’ve been together for quite a long time and… I’ve always wondered what your name was.” Maxwell’s face flushes at their failing attempt at flirting.

 

Norman snaps his head around to look at the investigator, a new found interest sparking in their eyes. they bottle their lip at the intensity of the man's gaze. 

 

“My name is Norman, Norman Felix.” He smiles warmly, the smile warm enough to melt his icy blue eyes right out of their sockets. “And what is your name be sweetheart?” he drawls and tilts his head cutely.

 

Maxwell flushes red at the compliment, “My...My name is Maxwell.” they add his name into the notebook as his role being unknown role but flirtatious. “Mind if I ask your role?” 

 

Norman takes a peek at their notebook and scoots closer to Maxwell, finally allowing them to get a good view of their face. Maxwell’s eyes dilate at the attractiveness of Norman’s face, his face is clean shaven and pink from the cold. His lips were a warm looking pink and for a moment they contemplated meeting them with their own, they shake away the thought. Quinn needs them, even if he isn’t much of a boyfriend, they can’t just hurt him like that.

 

Norman teasingly licks his lips when he notices Maxwell staring at them. He leans in a bit closer, so close they can feel his warm breathing on their frozen face, “I don’t mind sweetie. Mind telling me what’s in that journal?” Maxwell quickly tears themselves away from his seductive gaze.

 

“Oh it’s just my notebook about… people in the town. It’s just a thing I do so I can keep track and remember everyone when I have to move on.” Norman nods but he didn’t trust their answer, but before they can open their mouth to press the issue, Maxie changes the subject.

 

“Um… I wondered...that…” Maxwell clears their throat, “I saw you at the meeting leading Raphael away, and I couldn’t help but notice that you guys looked very similar.” The only difference between them is that Norman’s hair is much darker since Raphael's is so blonde it’s almost white. Another more subtle difference is Norman is more handsome and sharp while Raphael is spacey and his complexion is sickly. That may be because he's suffering from the flu, but he's been like that ever since the incident.

 

Norman’s face twitches with a hostile emotion that struck a bit of fear in Maxwell. His frowns and mutters, “Yeah… It’s because he is my younger brother. He’s been having a… hard time ever since he got… sick...” Norman leans back into his seat and looks out the window.

 

“Yeah I can tell… It’s sad what happened to him and his family…” Maxwell sighs, that question had to be a completely turn off for him. They slouch down in their seat as the transporter gets back into the car and takes off without a word. The car is filled with a heavy silence as they enter back into town.

 

Maxwell wakes to a gloved hand shaking her shoulder, groggily they yawn and meet Norman’s eyes with their own hazel ones. They look away to take in their surrounds and sigh once they realize they are still in the transporters car. 

 

“It’s time to get out, Sweetheart.” Norman whispers as they sit back up and cutely rub their eyes. 

 

“How long-” they yawn, “have I been out?” Norman opens his mouth to reply but is cut off by the transporter.

 

“I’d say… a little over an hour. Anyways, I’ll be nice today and let you two fuckbuddies get out together.” he motions for them to get out the car. “You’re free to go.” he leans back in his seat and taps on his steering wheel.

 

Maxwell flushes completely red and splutters, “W-wait b-but were n-no-” a gloved hand covers her mouth and pushes her out the car. 

 

“Thank you for your kindness sir. We will enjoy the rest of our night.” Norman interrupts and joins Maxwell outside the car, he slams the door as a threat making the transporter jump at the hostility. He quickly speeds off to escape his glare. Suddenly, Maxwell pushes him into the snow, anger highlighting her hazel eyes and her face flushes red as she shouts, “ What the hell was that!” they clench their fist and Norman just smirks.

 

“It was to keep you from ruining our night sweetheart.” he says casually but Maxwell flashes him a look that radiates so much heat that it's only rivaled by the sun.

 

“Who the hell said I was your fuck buddy?” They pout like a child, however, they are more embarrassed than angry. 

 

Norman flashes them a questioning look, “Well...The Transporter thinks so. I also thought so because of the way you've been staring at me today and for the past week.” he smirks, “Arousal was written all over your face.” 

 

Their eyes widen and they stutter, “Y-you… You snake! I have a-” For the third time this night, they are interrupted by the mysterious man, except this time, he clashes his hot lips against Maxwell’s. Maxwell falls into the fluffy snow on top of Norman and awkwardly gets snow into their hair as he hungrily deepens the kiss. 

 

After some hands begin to wander, Norman reluctantly pushes Maxwell away. He watches the way their hot breath puffs into the frigid air and onto the investigator’s flushed face.

 

Smirking, he starts, “How about we take this to my house? It’s not too far away-” he chuckles and seductively licks his lips, “luckily for you, my house is just around the corner.” He gently brushes the white snow from Maxie’s brown bob and stands holding her hand in his.

 

Maxie nods and tightly grips Norman’s hand as the new couple enters into his house and then his bedroom. As the the sound of pleasured moans and gasps fill the bedroom, their notebook lays discarded on the bedroom floor, flipped to the page reminding them to check on their boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not be surprised if the rating goes up; don't be surprised if people die. There will not be smut in this unless it is STRICTLY necessary. 
> 
> This will be updated weekly(hope).


End file.
